1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sabot projectile with a propellant cage adapted to be utilized within a liner for a barreled weapon or tube.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Pat. No. 32 01 629, a rotationally-stabilized practice projectile has become known in the technology. This projectile possesses the property that, up to a certain distance to a target, it conforms with the properties of a live or combat projectile. Thereafter, the projectile is imparted a curtailed range of flight. This is achieved through the intermediary of longitudinal ribs or fins which are arranged about the circumference of the practice projectile.
Furthermore, a sabot projectile with a propulsion mechanism has become known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 36 00 469. The projectile is arranged in a propellant cage, and radially supported within the propellant cage through the intermediary of a plurality of separate supporting levers.
In the simulation of fin-stabilized projectiles for large-caliber cannons, such as tank cannons; with regard to be able to attain the best possible correlation with the trajectory of a live or combat projectile which are fired on small firing ranges, it is an absolute prerequisite to dependably adhere to the necessary safety range.
Through the utilization of a saboted practice projectile which is equipped with fins pursuant to German Pat. No. 32 01 629, and a known liner for large-calibered cannons, an object of the present invention contemplates the provision of a sabot projectile with a propulsion which is adapted for the simulation of sub-calibered inertial projectiles.